Life is Full of Surprises
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Sometimes surprises are the things you least expect, and sometimes they're really what you expected all along.  Kurt and Finn have grown apart, but when Finn comes to live with him, things get a little more complicated.  Finn/Kurt


**Title: ****Life is Full of Surprises**

**Fandom: ****Glee**

**Rating: ****R-ish**

**Pairing: ****Finn/Kurt. Mentioned past Finn/Rachel and Kurt/OC**

**Chapter: ****1/1**

**Word Count: ****4313**

**Summary: ****Sometimes surprises are the things you least expect, and sometimes they're really what you expected all along. Kurt and Finn have grown apart, but when Finn comes to live with him, things get a little more complicated. **

******Disclaimer: ****…Hah, if it were mine, it would be a totally different show. Really. So…it isn't mine, but it's okay if I borrow the boys as long as I promise to give them back when I'm done, right? **

**Notes: ****…No, my Glee!muse isn't back. At least, not for good, but I'd been thinking about this idea for a while and got a massive brainwave, and since I'm currently at the ocean (and the ocean does more to cure my writer's block than…well, just about ****_anything, _****really, I decided to give this a go :)**

**Life is Full of Surprises**

To say he's surprised when he hears the voice on the other end of the line is an understatement. Sure, they're technically 'brothers' now, but so far all that's meant is that they spend Christmas and some of the summer holidays together as opposed to spending them at separate houses.

However, halfway through the winter semester of his third year of University, the _last _person he can imagine calling him is his brother-by-marriage.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"It's…it's Finn."

"I have caller ID," Kurt informs him briskly, although to be honest he would have known his voice anywhere.

"Oh. Cool. Uh…look, I know this is kinda awkward and all, but…you have a place, right?"

As if Kurt would ever think of setting _foot _in a dormitory! "You know I do."

"And you have two bedrooms, right?"

"Finn, I don't have time to play twenty questions," Kurt informs him bluntly. "What do you want?"

"Can I come live with you?"

And this, of course, is the _last _thing Kurt expects from the _last _person he would ever think would phone him, so he just gapes at the phone for about thirty seconds before realizing that Finn still can't see him and stammers, "You…w-why?"

"Rach and I…I guess we broke up," Finn finally admits, and Kurt wryly thinks that Finn is probably the only person he knows who can 'think' he broke up with somebody.

"And?"

"And…look, man, I really don't wanna go home right now. I mean, if I could crash with you for the next couple of months or whatever, that'd be cool. I'll get a job; pay my share of the rent," Finn adds.

"And what if I have a roommate?" Kurt asks casually (he doesn't, but he _does _have a boyfriend, and he's not sure how Brendan is going to feel about having a roommate…especially one that Kurt used to have a major, schoolboy crush on -'used to' being the operative words, naturally)

"Oh, shoot. I mean, that's okay if you do…"

"I don't," Kurt decides to put the poor, bumbling man out of his misery. "But…I _do _have a boyfriend," he adds, making sure first of all that Finn is okay with that. He'll ask Brendan when he gets home.

"Oh. Well, I mean, congrats? Look, Kurt, if you don't want me there…"

"I'm just warning you, Finn. Of course I'd love to have you," Kurt says earnestly, a part of him realizing that it's true. He's hated how far apart he and Finn have grown, hated that through the last two years of high school despite living together he was so busy with Sam and Finn with Rachel that they'd barely even _talked_.

"Really? Cool! But, I mean, shouldn't you ask your boyfriend, first?"

"Finn, it's my house," Kurt laughs in reply. "He just…lives in the University dorms, so there's no way we're hanging out with him and his three roommates," he grimaces as Finn snorts over the phone, knowing full well how Kurt would react to doing _anything _in a dorm. "So, when are you getting here?"

"Ah…Saturday, probably," Finn is obviously thinking about this. "I mean, I'll crash at a motel or something for a couple of nights…I don't think Rach wants me around."

And yes, Kurt admits, inwardly he's cheering; while he and Rachel don't hate each other _nearly _as much as they pretend to or as much as everybody thinks they do, he still maintains (has always maintained) that she's not right for Finn. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks gently, and Finn sighs.

"Not over the phone, dude. I'll…catch you up when I get there; okay?"

"Fine," Kurt isn't going to press, although he can pretty much guess what happened. "I'll see you on the weekend, then?"

"Yeah. See ya, Kurt," Finn replies before hanging up, and Kurt stares at the phone for a few seconds before placing it back on the hook.

000

"Finn Hudson. As in, your _stepbrother _Finn Hudson," Brendan doesn't look impressed by the news.

"That's right."

"And how long is he staying?"

"Just until the end of the semester," Kurt replies calmly, digging through the cupboards for something to eat.

"And you're sure about this, Kurt? Really?" Brendan sounds _more _than skeptical now, and Kurt has to wonder…

"Brendan, if this is about my high school crush on him, that's over and done with. It never would have went anywhere," Kurt pulls back to look at his boyfriend. "I don't love him like that anymore."

"You're sure?"

"I'm not a delusional child," Kurt crosses his arms, aware that he sounds somewhat whiny and petulant but needing to get his point across.

"I know. Sorry. It's just…I'm jealous of the guy and I haven't even met him yet," Brendan chuckles, but the tension is gone and Kurt relaxes as the other man comes over and gives him a quick kiss. "I've gotta run; big study group tonight. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Let yourself in if I'm in bed, alright?"

"Will do," Brendan gives his shoulder a squeeze and picks up his bag before rushing out the door, and Kurt goes back to looking for a suitable dinner.

Besides, what he said is true. He doesn't love Finn anymore.

Finally finding a box of pasta he decides that that's going to be a good enough supper, so he puts all thoughts of Finn out of his mind and goes to search for a big enough pot.

000

He's standing in the waiting area of the airport, hoping that Finn can find him without one of those God-awful tacky cardboard signs that have the last names of passengers written on them.

It shouldn't be _too _hard for the man; Kurt _is _the most fashionable one there, after all, and he can spot Finn above the crowd regardless.

Luckily, no embarrassing scenes ensue, and Finn lumbers over with a backpack on, pulling a suitcase along behind him. "Hey, man!"

"Why hello, Finn Hudson," Kurt replies with a smile that, he decides a moment later, is entirely too wide. Finn lets go of the suitcase long enough to scoop him up in a hug, nearly lifting him off the ground, and Kurt squeaks and grabs onto Finn tightly, his mind already supplying the excuse that the larger man would have bowled him over otherwise when he really knows it's because hugging Finn feels like coming home, as horribly clichéd and overused as that phrase is.

"It's good to see you. You look…awesome, but you always do," Finn assured him, grabbing the rolling suitcase as they begin to make their way from the airport.

"Why, thank you. You look…fine," Kurt settles on, because Finn is wearing a generic polo with generic jeans and there's altogether too much gel in his hair, which Kurt makes a mental note to do something about asap. "Do you want to grab a coffee or something before we head back to mine?"

"Yeah; that'd be cool. I know the plane ride wasn't that long, but it feels like it was," Finn chuckles, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders as they pass through the automatic doors and make their way to the parkade.

"Well, there's this little place by the campus; I know it's not Starbucks, but they make a good cup of coffee," Kurt teases, glad to see Finn smile in response.

"Yeah, well, the way I see it, if you like it? It's gotta be good."

Kurt tries and horribly fails at not blushing, but Finn isn't looking at him so he figures he can get away with it.

It had just better not become a habit.

000

"And this is your room," Kurt announces, pushing the door open as Finn pops his head around it and inspects the space. "It's a little plain, but I didn't want to presume and decorate it when I didn't know who was going to be using it. You're free to do what you want, as long as you don't paint the walls neon yellow or something."

"I'm not gonna be staying forever; it's cool the way it is," Finn drops his bag on the waiting bed and smiles at Kurt. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"Of course. We're family," Kurt shrugs, leaning against the doorframe and inspecting his nails, mostly so he doesn't have to look at the completely earnest and open expression he _knows _is on Finn's face.

"Yeah. Look, I'm a little jetlagged. I'm gonna crash, alright?" Finn heads into the room before Kurt can comment that you can't really _get _jetlag on only an hour's flight, but the door's closed and he doesn't think Finn will appreciate him barging in to tell him that.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to do a little bit of homework, he heads out to the kitchen and drags his binder out onto the table, losing time until the front door opens and Brendan comes in. "He here yet?"

"Sleeping," Kurt replies without looking up, but a second later he sighs and closes his books before sliding them away. "How was study group?"

"Same old," Brendan shrugs, going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "A bunch of us are going to the campus pub tonight; you in?"

"No," Kurt shakes his head. "Much as I'd like to get up to unruly shenanigans with you and your straight buddies, I think I'd better stick around in case Finn needs anything."

"This chick he broke up with…they've been together a while, right?"

"Almost five years," Kurt replies automatically, wondering what it says about him that he doesn't even have to think about it.

"That's got to be tough. Well, I'll think of you," Brendan assures him, coming over to give him a swift kiss and a hug.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, just came by to drop my stuff off. See you later?"

"Yes," Kurt nods and Brendan takes the water and heads back out the door just as Finn lumbers into the kitchen, blinking adorably at the bright lights.

"Heard voices," he mumbles.

"You just missed Brendan."

"He's going out?"

"Yes."

"You should have gone," Finn tells him, stating it as a simple fact.

"I wasn't about to leave you alone on your first night," Kurt replied, equally blunt. "I thought we could have some dinner and go from there."

"Sounds good," Finn's stomach rumbles in agreement and he looks sheepish at the noise. "I guess I'm pretty hungry."

"You're _always _hungry," Kurt points out with a fond smile.

"Yeah, true," Finn smiles back, and for a second it's just like they're back in high school.

000

They settle on watching a cooking show afterward, because Kurt wants to learn new ideas and Finn just likes looking at the food, and during one of the commercial breaks Finn just blurts out, "She has a new boyfriend. Rachel."

"When did this happen?" Kurt turns to look at him, but Finn seems to be intently studying the floor.

"Dunno. She was out a lot more at night and stuff and then one day she just…told me it wasn't working out. Next thing I knew she'd brought a guy home…one of her co-stars, I think…and told me it was time to 'go our separate ways.' Then she said something like, 'I love you, Finn, but us being together isn't conducive to me furthering my career, and I'm going to be a star,"" he finishes with a snort.

"Typical Rachel," Kurt sighs in understanding, patting Finn's arm in what he hopes is a brotherly gesture. "She hates for anybody to compete with her, but God help them if they don't try anyway."

"Exactly. I just wasn't…I think she said I should have been more supportive and motivational and stuff, but dude, that's so not me. I'm happy for her and everything, but the two of us…I think I'm glad it's over," he admits. "Maybe now I can find somebody right."

"Yeah. Maybe," Kurt shrugs and turns back to the television, taking his hand off of Finn's arm.

"So, what about Brendan? Is he the one?" Finn teases gently.

"We've only been together a couple of months, Finn," Kurt informs him, turning slightly to the side and tucking his feet under him. "Far too soon to tell."

"He practically _lives _here, dude," Finn points out.

"For the moment, yes, but it's hardly official. Besides, he spends so much time out with his study groups and whatnot that he's really not 'here' all that often."

"Sounds like Rach," Finn snorts, and Kurt turns to him, curious and a little offended.

"Look, Finn, just because your girlfriend was not particularly being faithful hardly means Brendan is doing the same. He's taking extensive courses and God knows I'd be no help in engineering, plus I've met his friends and all of them are painfully straight," Kurt tells the other man, rather snippily, but it's really none of Finn's business. "And besides, why do you care?"

"Because you've always looked out for me, dude," Finn lays an awkward hand on his shoulder. "And I think it's time I return the favor, that's all. I know you like to pretend that you're okay on your own and stuff, but there's really nothing wrong with asking for help if you need it."

And that may possibly be the sweetest thing Kurt's ever heard him say, so he has to work to hide his blush again before he replies, "Thanks, Finn. That means a lot. But…I have no proof, so unless I can catch him in the act, I don't think we'll be any farther ahead."

"You know who he's going out with, right?" Finn asks, a light coming into his eyes that lets Kurt know he's had a brainwave.

"I do," Kurt nods.

"Well, give 'em a call! If he's still there, you'll know," the other man nods.

"You're right," Kurt won't admit that he's thought of this before but was too afraid to try. However, he guesses that with Finn _right there _there's no hope of chickening out this time, and he grabs his cell and dials the number of Brendan's friend, who picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey," Kurt replies. "Look, this may seem like a weird question, but can I talk to Brendan?"

"Brendan? He's not here," the other man, Caleb, yells over the sound of the pub patrons. "Said he was spending the night with you!"

"Well, he told me he was going out with _you_," Kurt retorts, and there's a pause as Caleb figures out what's going on.

"Shoot, man. I'm sorry," he says honestly. "Want me to take care of it for you?"

"No, I'll do it. Thanks, though," Kurt says blankly before hanging up, and it's obvious that Finn know what just happened.

"Dude, I'm…"

"Yeah. Well. I guess it wasn't mean to be," Kurt's mouth twists in a poor imitation of a smile as he drops the phone on the end table and slumps back against the couch.

Finn looks unsure for a moment or two, like he's not quite sure what Kurt expects him to do, before he scoots sideways and places an arm tentatively around Kurt's thin shoulders.

Kurt flinches away from the contact at first before instinctively turning toward it, hands gripping Finn's shirtfront as he curls his body into the taller man's and just lets Finn hold him. Eventually he reaches for his phone with shaking fingers, dialing Brendan's number by heart and trying not to react when it predictably goes to voicemail after the fourth ring.

"Kurt?" Finn asks softly, and Kurt drops the phone once more and pulls his legs up, sitting in Finn's lap with his arms around the other man's neck. "Hey, what do you need? Should I talk to him?"

"No," Kurt says vehemently. "I'm talking to him."

"Kurt, what did I just say about you taking too much on for yourself?" Finn admonishes him gently.

"I'd like you to be there, Finn, but _please _let me do the talking," Kurt pleads, and Finn laughs in relief and nods.

"Sure thing. That I can do," he promises. "Anything else?"

Kurt thinks about this for a few heartbeats before hesitantly asking, "Stay with me now?", and Finn pulls him closer in response.

Kurt doesn't need a verbal answer anyway.

000

"Because you're still in love with _him!" _is the response Kurt gets when he confronts Brendan about it as the other man sneaks in about three in the morning.

And Finn has to admit, he's proud of his friend; even though Kurt's skinny and petite and looks about ten years old, he's pretty darn intimidating right now. "What does that have to do with you cheating on me? If it bothered you, then just tell me!"

"I don't expect you to fall _out _of love with him! You can't!" Brendan shouts. "I know a hopeless cause when I see it! I was just hoping that maybe me being around would help you forget about him, and it seemed to work, but now he's _living _with you, Kurt! I don't stand a chance!"

"He's _straight!" _Kurt yells back. "Or have you forgotten that one tiny detail?"

"Hasn't seemed to stop you so far," Brendan's voice gets quieter, and Kurt sighs in resignation.

"Look, I think we could have been great together, but if you can't be honest and tell me when something's bothering you…if you have to go behind my back instead of admitting your mistake and making excuses, I think we can pretty much call this relationship over and done with," Kurt crosses his arms and glares unblinkingly at Brendan until he visibly slumps.

"Okay, I'll admit it, I've…met somebody in my class. I was going to tell you, but…"

"_Before _screwing them is generally the accepted time to do so," Kurt replies scathingly, turning away from Brendan. "Get your stuff and go. I don't want to see you anymore."

"But Kurt, I…"

"Do you want me to get Finn to throw you out?" Kurt turns around and arches one eyebrow as Brendan quickly grabs his things and runs out the door, leaving it ajar behind him. Finn quickly stands up and closes it, turning the lock before he forgets.

Kurt is still standing in the middle of the living room, unmoving, and Finn walks slowly overt, not wanting to startle him. Of course, he ends up banging his foot on the edge of the couch and Kurt jerks in surprise. "Just me being my clumsy self," Finn apologizes. "Sorry, man."

"It's fine. Better that he's gone anyway," Kurt shrugs, looking remarkably composed.

"It's okay to…y'know…get upset," Finn assures him, awkwardly drawing him into a hug that he stiffly accepts after a second or two.

"You're not angry?"

"What? Dude, why would I be? You totally stood up to him!" Finn hugged him tighter, ruffling his hair.

"No. About…me still being in love with you," Kurt blurts out.

"I know, Kurt. I've always known. And I know that you've never really forgiven me for…when I called you…"

"Faggy? Yeah. I know," Kurt laughs bitterly. "And it's not that I haven't forgiven you, Finn; it's just that…that broke us apart, and it was easier for me to stay away and not ever get as close again. I thought I could stop loving you, and…"

"Hey, slow down," Finn tugs him closer again. "Ah…I know I'm like the worst in the world when it comes to this, but…I kinda like you, Kurt. At least, I think I do. And when Rachel left me…it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, y'know? And then I thought, hey, maybe Kurt and I can get back to what we used to have before I screwed everything up, so I phoned you, but then you had a boyfriend, and…"

"Now who's rambling," Kurt cuts him off by placing a finger over his lips, and without thinking he shifts so he can pull it into his mouth, sucking on it as Kurt's mouth drops open in surprise, his eyes fluttering closed. "Finn…Finn, you have no idea what you're doing to me, so stop…" he swallows noticeably and Finn complies, Kurt's finger sliding from his mouth with a 'pop'.

"But I do, Kurt; I mean, if you really still love me, and I think you do, then what's the problem?"

"It's just so…sudden," Kurt turns, balling his hands into fists and breathing out slowly through his nose. "Why, Finn? Why now?"

"Dude, I've been flirting with you all night. You…haven't noticed?" Finn looks embarrassed about this, and Kurt thinks back: yes, Finn's touched him more today than he's done in probably the last few years combined, and he's always initiated the touching, which he's never done before, and…

Kurt gives a rather ungraceful snort through his nose as he realizes that, as awkward and bumbling as it is, _this _is how Finn acts when he's trying to get somebody's attention.

And, like most things Finn does, it's absolutely adorable. "Okay, you've been flirting," Kurt concedes, spinning around to face Finn once more. "But I'm pretty sure you're not gay, so how do you explain that?"

"Because it's _you_, dude. I don't think of you as a guy or anything; you're just…Kurt," he says, looking helpless, and Kurt takes pity on him and pulls him close, stopping when their lips are only a few inches apart.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Kurt. I mean, I think I am; it can't be that hard, right, and…"

Kurt shuts him up with a kiss, hand coming to grip Finn's hair so he can tilt the taller man's head to a better angle, sliding his tongue into Finn's unresisting mouth as Finn finally responds, and it's everything Kurt thought it would be: a little hesitant and a little sloppy and so, so _Finn _that he doesn't care, and he breaks away with a gasp, staring into Finn's dark eyes before they move forward together and kiss again.

Kurt loses track of time for a while until they're both shirtless and he's more than a little aroused, kissing down Finn's chest and undoing his pants in what he's sure is record time before sliding them off and sinking to his knees, mouthing the line of Finn's erection through his underwear and glad to see that Finn isn't backing away. "You ever had anybody do this to you?" he asks, looking up coyly, and Finn swallows.

"No. I mean, Rach would never…"

Kurt shuts him up in an entirely different way this time.

000

"Well," Kurt flops onto his back, chest heaving, as he tries to form a coherent thought. "That was…ah…"

"Okay?" Finn sounds scared, reaching for Kurt's hand and grabbing it tightly.

"More than," Kurt assures him with a gasp. "Just…I see that the old rumors about your stamina aren't at all exaggerated," he winces as he can feel Finn flinch beside him.

"I know. I mean, it's always been a problem, and you probably hate me, because I can't even…"

Kurt pushes himself up so he can lay across Finn and shakes his head. "No, nothing like that."

"I thought you'd hate me," Finn says quietly, and Kurt kisses him slowly to get that idea out of his head.

Finn's inwardly relieved, because Rachel had always gotten on his case about his inability to last, and their sessions in bed had always been short and lacking.

Kurt, however, was still staring at him with a mix of amusement and utmost adoration, a look that Finn hadn't seen on him since their sophomore year, and he had to admit, if only to himself, that he'd missed it; having somebody love him that much despite all of his faults.

True, back then he'd just thought it was creepy, but he'd come to realize that it was so much more than a crush, and he'd always, _always _known that Kurt was something special, even if he never could have envisioned _this. _

But Kurt is speaking again, so he pays attention. "Besides, it's nothing we can't work on."

Finn gasps as Kurt's hand strokes down his torso, already beginning to harden even though he's already come twice. Kurt notices as well and smirks at him, making him look positively devilish (which is weird, Finn absently thinks, because normally Kurt has this glow of innocence and purity and…rational thought becomes a problem at this point) as he strokes Finn's rapidly waking arousal expertly, sliding his hand tortuously slow in an effort to draw this out as long as possible.

"Believe me, the more we do this, the better you'll get," Kurt promises, hand still moving as he kisses Finn again, and Finn thinks he could easily get addicted to Kurt's kisses; teasing and expert and so full of fire that he never wants them to end.

"Promise?"

"Promise," Kurt assures him, sealing it with another kiss before going back to his task. "After all, we've got all the time in the world."

He says it glibly, but checks Finn's reaction carefully, making sure that the other man isn't treating this as a one-off. From the look on Finn's face, contentment and hope and still, as Kurt expects, a fair bit of apprehension, he has a feeling it's not, and he smiles brightly. "Yeah. We sure do," Finn finally replies, already sounding breathless again, and he pulls Kurt as close as he can before reaching between them to give as good as he's getting, already more confident in his movements than he'd been just a few hours before.

Kurt feels like his chest is about to burst with happiness, but he manages to keep it inside and starts kissing Finn again, never wanting to stop.

000

The next day, Kurt rather surprisingly misses all of his classes.

What's also rather surprising is that he really, _really _doesn't care.

**Notes: **Yes, I actually tried some of this from Finn's POV, which was interesting and (I hope!) came out okay. Comments/reviews/what-have-yous are always much loved and appreciated, and I hope you all enjoyed the fic :D


End file.
